


Izinto zokuphila

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Izinto zokuphila

Babekade begibele cishe izinsuku ezimbili ngaphandle kwekhefu, kepha uJaime wayengazimisele ukuqhubeka nelinye. Wayengaphambili, wayehambe yonke indlela, ibanga elide. Uthole ihhashi ukuba limfice futhi limnqume, ngoba ukukhala kwakhe kwakungabonakali kumenza ayeke.  
-Ungathi bekuwusuku kude. Sine ezimbili ngaphandle kwekhefu futhi kungekudala sizokwenza ezintathu.  
UBrienne wazama ukwenza ihhashi ukuze limgweme, kodwa uJaime wayezimisele.  
-Akaze ungibuke ngamehlo. Yini phezulu?  
Basuka emahhashini abo bahamba phambi kwabo. Kwangithatha isikhathi ukukhuluma. Inkulumo yakhe engabazisayo ihlale kuze kube yilapho izindebe zakhe zigcwele ukuvula.  
Ngeke size sibhekane neNja. Engafuni ngisho nokuthola uSansa Stark.  
UJaime unenkani. Masinyane wabona isimo sendawo. Umzila, yize imigwaqo elahlekile futhi eyinkimbinkimbi, ingaholela endaweni eyodwa.  
\- Ngabe siya eLing's King? Kungani?!  
-Sizombeka ephephile. -Brienne wakhuluma ngokushesha, ngokuphuthumayo. Amagama akhe abekhafule omunye emva komunye, ngaphandle komyalo. Chaza ukuthunjwa kwakhe, cishe ukufa kwakhe, ukufa kwabangane bakhe ... Amehlo akhe ayeluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka, enamanzi kunangaphambili.  
-Ngase ngiqonda. Ngangiqonda Ngabona isilo esithi udumo lwangiphendukele. Imilenze emincane kaPod yaxegazela emzabalazweni wokusinda, leya nsizwa ayeyibulala ngenxa yokwenqaba kwami ukwenza icala. Ngaso sonke isikhathi bengizibona ngimuhle, ngilungile. Futhi wayeyibulala ingane ngokungasho amanye amagama ayengeke ayigcine. Ngafunga ukuthi ngizokubulala wena, Ser, ngafunga kuwe ngazi ukuthi angisoze ngakwenza. Ngesikhathi besika izindophi base beseshonile, futhi ngangihlaziswa unomphela. ILady Celyn ifunge kimi ukuthi izongibhekisisa, ukuthi uma ingasifezi isifungo sami izosibulala ngamadoda ayo. Yize kunebutho owawunalo, ubuciko obumnyama ayenabo ngabe babulala wonke amadoda akho ngaphandle kwezinkinga ukusizingela phansi ukube wawusekhona. Kufanele siqhubeke nokuhamba, uzovikeleka kuphela enqabeni yakho, kanye noMqaphi wakho, inkosi yakho kanye nodadewenu.  
Kwakuwulwazi oluningi kakhulu. Kwakumkhulu kakhulu kuye ngaleso sikhathi. Ukufutheka kushiswe entanyeni yakhe, kushise nesikhumba sakhe.  
-Kungani ungangitshelanga lokhu kusukela ekuqaleni? Ngeke siye eLing's Landing! Uyisiphukuphuku ngempela, futhi kungubuwula lobu obuzosilengisa namuhla. Ngo-Gods Brienne uma udadewethu esithola sesifile kakhulu kunesithandwa sakho uClyn.-Akazange azizwe sengathi uyachaza, kepha intukuthelo yayisiba nesihawu ngaye nangentombazane eyayifile phambi kwami- uCersei wangicela usizo ngogwababa, babezolikhipha, futhi nganquma ukungayi. Inhlebo yokuthi esikhundleni sami ngiphunyule ehlathini ezandleni zesifazane sekufanele ifinyelele ezindlebeni zayo. Ikhanda lami kumele libe nentengo ephakeme, kepha ngikuqinisekisa ukuthi elakho lizokubiza okuphindwe kabili.  
-Uma bengizokukhipha bese ungahambi ... ngiqonde ... cha ... cha ...  
-Kodwa, akafile.  
-Akufanele, kunjalo, kepha ...  
-Akufanga. Uyingxenye yami, ukube bengifile ngabe ngazi. Labo bethu abashonile yithina.— UBrienne wayebonakala edidekile imizuzwana embalwa. Ubuso bakhe bebuhlala buzimisela futhi buqinile buye bukhathala futhi bunqotshwe.  
-Ngilandela, kufanele siqhubeke nokuhamba .. Izinyathelo zakhe eziqinile eziya ehhashini lakhe zamiswa ngesandla sikaJaime, owabamba ingalo yakhe ngokuqinile.  
-Kuphi? Uma ucabanga ukuthi ngizokulandela ngakusasa kuyo yonke imibuso eyisikhombisa lapho ikhanda lami libuzwa khona ukuthi ungonanga kahle, kungaba ukuvakasha okuningi kakhulu. Ayikho iNdlu eyodwa lapho abangafuni khona ukufa kwami, ngisho neyami.  
Kufanele sihambe eTarth.  
Ukuhleka kokweqile kukaJaime kwamthukuthelisa. - Kwenzekani, uthobekile kakhulu kuwe, Matarreyes?  
-Girl, uma ufuna ukufa okungenani ungabulali okusele kubantu bakho. ITarth kuzoba okokuqala kwezindawo lapho ababefuna khona thina. Ukube sifika lapho, izinyoni ezincane zikaVaris bezizotshela udadewethu le ndaba ngaphambi kokuba zijabulele ukubonwa kwamanzi akho. Futhi uma ukholelwa ukuthi onogada bakayihlo bangabhekana neMikhosi Yokufika Yenkosi ... Nokho, angicabangi ukuthi ufuna isithombe sakho sokugcina somhlaba sibe isidumbu sikayihlo.  
Umhlaba owake waba muhle kakhulu ogcwele izimangaliso zokuthi ungazelele waba mncane futhi waba yi-claustrophobic. Ukuphefumula okusheshayo kwalona wesifazane kubukeka sengathi kumholele ekoneni, ngenkathi uJaime eqhubeka nokuhleka kwakhe okuhlekisayo.  
-Sifanele ukuhambisa.-Njengoba inenkani njengakuqala, ibisilibangisa ehhashini. Isandla sikaJaime sasingakaze simkhulule, futhi manje wayesemmisa futhi.  
-Kuphi iBrienne? Sithuthela kuphi? Akukho lapho siya khona.  
\- Sinezinsuku ezimbili kuphela, amadoda aseCelyn ngokuqinisekile angilandele. Hambisa, uhambe nomaphi.  
-Kuphi? Kuphi lokho Uma silandela indlela sisondela emazweni ami, kuya ekufeni. Uma siphenduka sihamba siyokufa. Owesifazane, ukufa okungaka kuyangehlula. Ungicele ukuthi ngikulandele ndawo.  
\- Ngena ehhashini!  
UBrienne wadonsa kanzima


End file.
